The Real Gramps
Introduction Pyra "We're back here... This is where my whole adventure with Rex really began." Nia "Oh, right. This must be the spot where you and Rex washed up." Rex "Though we only made it here thanks to Gramps's efforts." Gramps "And those efforts are the reason I'm like this now..." Nia "Well, if you stayed that big you couldn't exactly travel with us. I'd say you're just right!" Gramps "If I was my old self, I'd be able to carry you anywhere! Well, anywhere within reason. The World Tree would be pushing it." Tora "Amazing! So how long it take you to get to Argentum from here?" Gramps "At the current separation, let's see... About ten days travel." Nia "That long?!" Gramps ""You'd do it faster than that or you'd taste the whip!" is what I'm hearing." Nia "Of course that's not what I mean. But that's like three or four days by boat." Gramps "My apologies. I'm not as young as I used to be." Poppi α "What is point of worrying now Gramps not big any more?" Gramps "True enough. That old body is a thing of the past!" Pyra "Well I think you are adorable like this. I like it." Gramps "Well, that's very kind of you, Pyra." Nia "Are you blushing, oldster?" Gramps "Tell me, Rex. Do you ever wish I was in my old form?" Option 1 (Pyra + Poppi α +100 Trust) Rex "I liked it better when you were big." Gramps "Oh... Is that so... I suppose you found me very useful as a Titan." Rex "Huh?" Gramps "I provided a home...carried you from place to place... Not to mention the salvaging crane stuck you-know-where." Rex "That's not really what I meant! It's just that you were so big and dependable. Like a dad, or, well, a real grandpa. Besides, I knew you in that form for most of my life. Everyone else only really knows you like this, but I'm not used to it." Pyra "Rex had a point. The time when I knew you before, Azurda, is very faint in my mind. This is the Gramps I'm used to." Tora "Tora cannot imagine big Gramps!" Poppi α "Poppi never seen big Gramps, so also cannot picture." Rex "Right? That's what I thought. It's all about what you're used to." Gramps "Hmmm... I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Though I know you're really just pining for the days when you could travel in comfort on my back." Option 2 (Pyra & Poppi α +100 Trust) Rex "I think you're better like this." Gramps "Oho... You prefer me this way?" Rex "It's cool to have you riding on MY back for a change! Just hearing you encourage me from behind really sets my heart at ease. And when you were big, we couldn't just, y'know, hang out or walk together. I like being able to stay close." Gramps "I see, I see..." Pyra "You look rather pleased, Azurda." Gramps "If I were to be honest, Rex's helmet is a little cramped. Not to mention the jolting and bumping and bouncing around. It's enough to make me lose my lunch at times. But hearing Rex say that, for the first time it made me think that perhaps this was actually a good thing." Rex "I'm sorry about the jolting. Looks like I've gotta get used to this situation too." Gramps "That's all right, Rex. I'll keep the words of encouragement coming! I shall endeavor to become ever more reliable!" Rex "Um... Actually, if you're planning on nagging me constantly, maybe I'll pass..." Nia "Yeah, I wouldn't want to have Dromarch's nagging voice in my ear all the time, either..." Gramps "Cheeky sods!" Category:Gormott Province Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pyra Heart-to-Hearts Category:Nia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Rex Heart-to-Hearts Category:Gramps Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Poppi α Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Heart-to-Hearts